User blog:Blu Lupo XIV/Constitution: My Version
This is the official page detailing the requirements of the Law of the Kingdom of the Swiss Confederacy, as ordered by the most majestic highnesses, William II. It was completed in 1749 by his heir, King Yellowfish I. It would then be finalized by Minister of Finance Blau Wolf XIV. Preamble In the name of Almighty God! The Swiss People and the Cantons, mindful of their responsibility towards creation, resolved to renew their alliance so as to strengthen liberty, democracy, independence and peace in a spirit of solidarity and openness towards the world, determined to live together with mutual consideration and respect for their diversity, conscious of their common achievements and their responsibility towards future generations, and in the knowledge that only those who use their freedom remain free, and that the strength of a people is measured by the well-being of its weakest members; adopt the following Constitution: Article I: Parliament Section I The Parliament has control over the entire Kingdom, and can create/dismiss laws, and policies. His majesty has the power to veto these laws, however. Anything Parliament decides on can be amended by His Majesty, and with consent of the Ministry Council, the Prime Minister's Office. In addition, the laws set forth by Parliament are to be interpreted by the Ministry to ensure enduring freedom and rights for every swissman and woman. Section II The head of Parliament is the Lord Chancellor. He has the power to elect/relieve members of Parliament. Any member of Parliament that finds the Chancellor unfit, can hold a vote in which Parliament decides on whether or not to replace the Lord Chancellor. The Lord Chancellor is appointed by either the prestigious Prime Minister, or by the Royalty. Section III Parliament shall consist of two branches. The Upper House, or House of Representatives, and the Lower House, or House of Cantons. The House of Representatives is run by Dukes, while the House of Cantons is run by the Counts. The House of Representatives may make laws without any special consent, and can make laws that affect Districts and the Country (with the Ministry's consent). The House of Cantons can make laws for only cantons. However, the House of Cantons, is the only house that can make laws that include Military, and Financial affairs. With the consent of the Minister of Defense, and the Minister of Finance. Section IV Parliamentary meetings shall be held once a month where simple issues shall be addressed. An annual Parliamentary meeting shall be held once a year where large decisions shall be made by his majesty, and the Parliament. The local military will provide additional troops to act as a security force while they meet. Article II: Office of the Prime Minister Section I The Prime Minister has the authority to instate/suspend any member of the Government, temporally. He also has the right to veto laws passed by the Parliament. The Prime Minister is chosen exclusively by the King himself. An election must be passed first before a final choice is made. Section II The Ministers are the highest ranked officials in Switzerland, other than his majesty, and the Prime Minister. They have the authority to vote on whether to dismiss the Prime Minister, Lord Chancellor, and/or any member of Parliament. All Ministers in the Prime Minister's Office share equal power, excluding the Prime Minister, himself. Article III: Elections Section I All candidates in elections must have served in Switzerland for at least 2 weeks. They must also have signed their contracts giving how long they will serve for. Candidates must also follow through with the process. First, the candidate must be lined with a Swiss Political Party. The candidate must be the one chosen from the Swiss Political Party, as there can only be one candidate from each party. Second, the party's selected candidate must send a private proposal letter to the King. The King will select two proposals, these will be the candidates that will go through elections. Section II Elections must be held cleanly. SIA regulates the Elections to make sure that no foul play is included. Any cheating by a party's behalf is not tolerated. Any parties associating with foul play with be immediately suspended from elections. If several counts of election fraud is committed, the party will be disbanded. All members of this party will be forbidden the rights to vote, assemble on behalf of political parties, be candidates for elections, and have a seat in government higher than Lord Chancellor. Section III Once an Election has passed, the winning candidate is given the position and relieved of his/her past position (unless they are declared to continue working in that occupation by a higher power). Any losing candidates are to resume their normal occupations, any high-level complaining or strikes will result in a trial of the person. Article IV: Goods and Services Section I All goods are supplied by the Swiss Trading Co. (STC). Any use of a product not manufactured by the company, or without permission is strictly illegal. If you need assistance contacting, or purchasing a good, please contact the STC. Section II Services are only permitted in a pay, and work ratio. The common reward of pay is the Swiss Franc, used by the STC. Services must be clean and polite, and can not involve any vulgar actions or inappropriate doings. Any use of these actions will be settled in the Court of His Majesty, and trialed by the Jury. All Currencies will be handled by the Royale Swiss Bank. Article V: Departments of Switzerland Section I There are to be three recognized branches of Swiss Military. Branch 1, the Swiss Navy, consists of the Lord Admiral, and his subordinate Admirals, followed by Commanders, and Sailors. Branch 2, the Swiss Army, holds the Lord General, inferior Generals, Commanders, and Soldiers. Branch 3, the Swiss Special Forces, is made up of the Field Marshall, his Commanders, and Troopers. The Lord Admiral, Lord General, and Field Marshall all report to the Minister of Warfare. Section II Swiss Trade, although free for all, is regulated. The Swiss Trading Company, with the governments support, has gained control of nearly the entire business industry. Only mass, international, or charity corporations are recognized outside of STC. Zurich Company is a chartered company working under the direct supervision of Prime Minister Josef Kohleschmied. The Minister of Finance regulates the entire business industry. Section III The Alpen Guard & King's Royal Bodyguard are recognized as official units under the Minister of Defense. The Alpen Guard is an elite unit used for special operations. The King's Royal Bodyguard watches over the government officials when they travel, and henceforth, are officially recognized as the security of the government. Section IV The Embassy System and any Embassy Security are under the jurisdiction of the Minister of State. The Minister of State also employs Negotiators to talk with other countries in order to secure peace. The Minister of State is also to report any changes in relations with other countries to the government immediately after the information is received. Article VI: Law and Order Section I Any misdoing, crime, or illegal action that goes against the Constitution, Parliament's Set of Laws, or The Bill of Rights will be settled in the court of his majesty. The Jury will decide the verdict of the crime, and the Judge will decide the sentence. Section II The Jury will be run by the Lords of Jury. The Lords of Jury are picked by Court Commissioner of Law. The Jury is to review the case, and set a verdict on whether or not the Perpetrator is Guilty, or Innocent. Section III The Court will be lead by the Judge. The Judge is picked by the Court Commissioner of Law. The Judge will review the case, and the verdict. The Judge will then pick a sentence for the Perpetrator. Section IV The Defendant will be one accused of a wrong doing, or one that is selected by another swissman or woman for harming them. Whether it be property, physical self, possessions, or reputation. Section V The Accuser, or Prosecution may only declare an act of wrong doing in a civil case. If it is a legal case, then the prosecution will be run by a select group chosen by the Court Commissioner of Law. Section VI There are two different forms of cases that a court may view. Civil cases are when one swissman or woman declares an act of foul play upon another. If a civil case is invalid, then the prosecution will be punished for upstaging law. Legal cases are when a criminal commits an act of foul play upon the government. Section VII There are several levels of courts, Royal, District, and Canton. Royal courts affect the entire country, and only interpret whether new laws set by the Parliament are constitutional or not. District courts only hear appeal cases set by civilians who thought the verdict was unjust in Canton courts. Cantons courts are the first courts that hear both types of cases. However, if a Legal Case is too major, then it will be sent to a District Court. Courts are to be run by a Court Commissioner of Law. Section VIII If a civilian finds the Jury's verdict within a Canton court, they may send an appeal to the Court Commissioner of Law of a District Court. If the verdict was the same as the original one, then the sentence will be larger and more punishing. Article VII: Confederation, Districts, and Cantons Section I The Swiss Empire's home country is set forth to forever and always be Switzerland. Any citizen of Switzerland is granted the rights set by the Constitution. Switzerland shall stretch from Geneva to Nauders, and from Como to Schaffhausen. Any land within this parameters are declares Swiss land. Section II The nation of Switzerland will have four Districts. The Districts are named after the largest city and drawn out by government. The four Districts are to be Bern, Zurich, Jura, and Graubunden. These districts will remain permanent, new Districts may be added at the Government's discretion. Districts may also grow and shrink, but the names and area is forever permanent. The districts are to be lead by dukes, which in turn are selected by the Royalty. Section III The nation of Switzerland will have 25 cantons. This will be lead by Counts, selected by either the Royalty, or Ministry. Cantons are to be divided up into four and seperated between Districts. Each Canton will have it's own Government, but it will not be as powerful as District or National. The Swiss cantons are to be: Bern, Valais, Solothurn, Jura, Neuchatel, Fribourg, Vaud, Geneva, Ticono, Graubunden, Uri, Glarus, Schwyz, Obwalden, Lucerne, Zug, St. Gallen, Apenzell, Thurgau, Zurich, Aargua, and Shaffhausen. Article VIII: Freedom and Rights Section I All Swissman and Women are granted the right to Freedom of Speech. Any person may excersice their thoughts and opinions within any form of text or verbal opinion. However, you may only excersice clean, and mindful thoughts to perserve the unblemished nation. Section II All Swissman and Women are granted the right to Freedom of Assembly. Any person may assembly with a group of others to excerisice their opinions, and thoughts. Any civilian group may be formed as long as it does not violate the laws set by the Constitution, and Parliament. Section III Any Swissman and Women may possess arms of which they may use to defend their self. Any weapon used in Military combat may be kept with the user after retirement. Civilians also have the right to serve as Militia in times when the country is invaded. Articles IX: Laws Section I Laws are made by the Parliament, the Parliament is the only body of government that can make laws. Laws can be suggested by other members of government, not in parliament. To a member of parliament to propose it, or to the Lord Chancellor to approve it. Section II Parliament consist of two houses, the House of Representatives, and the House of Cantons. The House of Representatives can draft and and submit laws to the King with the Ministry's consent. They can also make laws that affect the entire Nation or Districts. Section III The House of Cantons can make laws that only affect Cantons. The House of Cantons however will have to submit laws to the Ministry for approval. However, the House of Cantons is the only house in Parliament that can make laws concerning Financial and Military affairs. Article X: Admendmants Section I Admendmants may be made by the Parliament if they so desire to. This is only if a needed right is not in the original form of the Constitution. Admendmants can be only made by Parliament, any creation of one outside is prohibited. Section II An Admendmant must either by drafted by or proposed to the Lord Chancellor. If drafted, the Lord Chancellor will present it to the Ministry. If the Ministry approves it, then the Admendmant goes into affect. However, if it is proposed, then it must be drafted by a normal Parliament member. Then voted on by Parliament, it then goes to the Lord Chancellor for approval. If approved, then it will go to the Ministry, if accepted by the Ministry, it will go to the King. The King is the final say for the proposed admendmant. Signatures Samuel Darkwalker, Minister of State Category:Blog posts